


Stunning ( - Working Title - )

by scribbled_handwrite



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M, Sequel, Unofficial Sequel, alternate perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: „Stunning! Absolutely stunning“, said the grey haired lady over and over again while she was fiddling on Mimi Morton’s dress. It was from crème coloured silk, decorated with ribbons and lace, puffed sleeves and highly closed – it absolutely complied with the requirements to a first class fashion wedding dress in this season.Another alternative ending.Relative short chapters.2018-11-26: Chapters 6 and 7 (end)2018-05-31: Chapters 52018-05-17: Chapters 3-42018-05-01: Chapters 1-2 (on Tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

April 1900

„Stunning! Absolutely stunning“, said the grey haired lady over and over again while she was fiddling on Mimi Morton’s dress. It was from crème coloured silk, decorated with ribbons and lace, puffed sleeves and highly closed – it absolutely complied with the requirements to a first class fashion wedding dress in this season.  

The tailor brought the masses of tulle in shape and pinned it on the flower construction in Mimi’s hairdo.  Then, she stepped aside and glanced at her work. “You will be the most beautiful spring bride that the world had ever seen” she said with glassy eyes. “You will make these upper class ladies green with envy.”

“Thank you.” Mimi thinly smiled. “Then we are finished for today?”

The lady squinted her eyes. Once again, she fiddled on the fabric. Then, she took a needle off the pincushion on her arm, tweaked some silk on her waist together and placed the needle.    

“I must tighten it a bit”, she said. “Usually, I must do the opposite. You lost weight again. What’s the matter?”

Mimi felt how the worried eyes of the elderly woman laid on her. The eyes of a person who would never came up with the idea that the situation in which Ms Morton found herself in was not a case of incredible luck, but nothing else than a case of choosing the best option; the opportunity to leave Whitechapel, the unstable theatre life, for a sorrow free live in a lovely country house with garden and staff, a life in a society which didn’t know anything about poverty and crime, with – one must admit that – a nice gentleman at her side. Yes, indeed, she could call herself lucky. Everybody would say that and so, everybody must be right.

Mimi didn’t want to ruin the naïve imagination and answered “it’s all bit much.”

The old lady nodded reassured. “That’s just the excitement before the big day. When the ring is around your finger, all will be fine.” She smiled. “You can undress it. I make the changes. It will be ready in time.”

+++

Back in her own clothes, Mimi felt like herself again. Not that she didn’t like the dress. It was nice. But in it, she felt like wearing a costume. No matter if it was the glittering Cleopatra robe with the cobra crown or the simple cotton night gown of the consumptive Lady of the Camellias or the expensive bridal dress made of finest silk – it made no difference!  

Mimi sent the tailor off right in that moment when an unexpected visitor arrived.

Even if it was over a year ago since she had seen her the last time, Mimi immediately recognised the young woman with the pushchair.  

“Good day Ms Morton”, said Mathilda Drummond and came outright to the point, “I must urgently talk to you.”

The face from the past, a time which she wanted to forget, felt like a punch in Hermione Morton’s stomach. A strange restlessness overcame her and the unpleasant feeling of being haunted.  “Ms Reid”, she said, but corrected herself, ”I mean, Mrs Dummond … My congratulations to your new baby. That’s all. Beyond that I don’t know what we have to talk about.”

Mathilda insisted. “Please.”

Without a word stepped Mimi aside and gestured to come in the house.  A moment later, both found themselves in the office of the theatre leader.  Mimi, stood beside her desk and lightened a cigarette, but she quenched it a second later after she had noticed the baby in Mathilda’s arms.

“I hear”, she said.  

Mrs Drummond in the chair in front of the table answered: “Better you sit down.”

Mimi declined, but asked: “Why are you here? Because of your father, I guess.”

Mathilda nodded. “I came here to visit him, to show him his new granddaughter.” She smiled. “He was happy to meet her … to meet us.”

“That’s nice”, said Mimi.

Mathilda went on. “Again, I asked him to leave this place and move closer to us. I knew he would reject and he did. … You know, even if he would come to us he would remain lonely. … We can’t give him what he needs.“

Hermione Morton gulped, sniffled and shrugged her shoulders. “Sad”, she said, “but that’s none of my business. And I really don’t know what I have to do with it.”

“You are his friend.”

Mimi glanced deeply at Mathilda. Then, she shook her head. “No. As fast as he rushed into my life as fast he rushed out. This was just a temporary station and me just minor role.“

She walked up and down when she said: ”He came back once or twice … once to tell about the Captain’s death … then I never set eyes on him again.” She paused. “One should think that such an awful message bring people together, let people fight, let people enjoy life stronger than before … but no.” She looked at Matilda.  “It’s the decision of your father to be alone and lost in the grief for the only true friend he ever had.”

Mimi smiled at Mathilda and the baby. “It is sweet that you are worried about the well-being of your father, but I can’t help you. I am not the Captain. He is dead.”

Mathilda shook her head. “I am not sure of that”, she said when she delved into her pocket and took out an envelope which she laid on the desk in front of Mimi. “I found this letter in father’s post box today. He didn’t check it since days. That’s why I did.”

Mimi looked down to the unopened envelope which was postmarked fourteen days ago. Her eyes widened and the colour disappeared out of her face. She would have recognised this handwriting all over the world. It was the Captain’s.


	2. Chapter 2

“Better you should sit down now”, recommended Mathilda.

Before she followed the advice, Hermione Morton turned around, walked to the cupboard, took a glass and a bottle of whiskey. After she had sat down, she poured in the brown liquid and took a huge sip.  

“You didn’t open it?”, she asked.

“It’s addressed to my father”, answered Mathilda. “I can’t open his letters.”

“But you know who sent it?”

“Captain Jackson as it says … I don’t remember his real name.”

Mimi nodded. “That’s how it looks.”

She took the envelope, turned it. “Montana”, she whispered. She smelled the paper, examined every curve of the letters again and again … Yes, it was him!

Impossible. Unbelievable. Wonderful.

Mimi cleared her throat, looked up and said: “If this is what we think that it is then it is the salvation of Mr Reid. Why you withhold it?”

Mathilda avoided Mimi’s glance. “I am afraid of what he has written”, she admitted. “I am afraid that my father will find out …” She stopped.

“Find out what?”

Mathilda said nothing.

Mimi grasped the letter opener, ripped the envelope open, took out the paper unfolded it and started to read. Then, she pressed her hand in front of her mouth not to scream out loud. Her eyes filled with tears, she chuckled, she cried – joy and pain and happiness. She took the whiskey glass, emptied it and emptied a second one in one sip afterwards. She wasn’t able to say a word, just stared at Mathilda desperately waiting for an explanation.  

Mathilda cradled the baby in her arms, pursed her lips and narrowed her eyebrows - like her father used to do it when he intended to hold one of his philosophical monologues.

“I did it for Connor”, she said.

“All were just talking about crimes and guilt and that one must pay back sins and all this stupid crap … No one of you adults was thinking for a second on the behalf of the little boy. …

The ideal of acting virtuously according to the demands of law, order and morals counted more than the sanity and reason, especially for my father who measures with double standard …

I love my father, but let us be true, Ms Morton, he isn’t better than the murderess who he had punished. He instigated good hearted people like uncle Bennet to fight for him, convinced Ms Susan to betray her own father that they could put him into a trap where he must cruelly die of thirst, and he was the man who killed Mr Buckley … in anger, he said, sure, but killing is killing, no matter the reason or the amount.  …

If we hang Ms Susan for all her failures, so we must also hang Inspector Edmund Reid … That would be just fair.“

She paused a second and went on. “Do you know how it feels to have no mother?  … I know it. … That’s why I could not let it happen.”

Mimi couldn’t believe it. “You did … How?”

Mathilda shook her head no willing to give an explanation. “That’s not important”, she said. “Let’s say it was a good mixture of planning and very much luck.”

(... to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you expect me to do now?” Mimi glanced at the young woman with the baby across from her who seemed to be not more than a child with bright blue eyed and a living doll.

Mathilda frowned. “I think it is wise when you tell him.”

“Me? Why?” Mimi pushed Jackson’s letter over the table towards Mathilda. Then, she got up, folded her arms, turned around and said: “That’s none of my business. I have nothing to do with this and I don’t want to have anything to do with it. I moved on with my life. I’m going to marry a good man. I will leave this place and all what it means. I will have future and I will be happy. Go!”

The baby started to cry. It has sensed the rude tone of Ms Morton’s voice and the anger relating to this matter; which both said: How dare you to rush into my life from one second to the other and destroy the peace of mind which I had tediously built up during the last month.

But Mrs Drummond ignored the verbal ejection, remained on her seat and said rationally: “His soul is so deeply wounded that – I fear – my betrayal could be the final strike for him … He will not forgive me, no matter what I say.”

Mimi turned around to look in Mathilda’s eyes. “Don’t worry. You are his beloved daughter. He will not break with you.”

“Possibly” agreed Mathilda “but this matter will stand between us forever … will poison us.” She paused for a moment. “I need somebody who speaks for me, who kicks his arse back to life.” With these words she pushed Captain Jackson’s letter back that Mimi could clearly read his lines again.

 

_He Reid,_

_You can pull your eyes back in the holes in your head and shut your open mouth._

_Yes, it is true: I am not dead._

_Now, empty a glass of whiskey to calm down that you are able to go on reading about the happenings of the last months, my death and – of course – my resurrection._

_I think you have gotten a good impression of my feels in the moment when I unlocked the door of my cabin on the steamer and I found my presumed dead wife unconscious laying on the bed; – anesthetized -, but alive._

_Howsoever you did it, I don’t ask. We don’t ask. We are just endlessly grateful. We know you took a high risk for us. So, how could we have spoiled your efforts afterwards by any careless act?_

_That’s why I didn’t immediately write to you after our arrival in America._

_Caitlin and I agreed that Susan Hart, the former Ms Swift, died for her sins on the scaffold of Newgate by the hands of the hangman and that she remains dead for now and forever._

_Caitlin adopted her mother's maiden name and turned into Connor’s governess._

_It was possible because at this time, our boy was still shy, cowed by the things he had experienced and his mother’s confusing makeover. Of course, he calls her 'Mama', but who judges a sweet disoriented toddler?_

_Ms Hamlin with the dark hair in the simple dress - with which you had have left her on the ship -, and me, the mourning husband who is not in the slightest interested in the unattractive grey mouse - what you can image was the most difficult part for me -, didn’t attract any notice._

_Furthermore, we took advantage of the fact that nobody puts attention to staff in the background, especially not Swift's attorneys._

_You see, nobody had a reason to ask questions or dig out the past._

_After I had clarified the details of Connor’s heritage, we moved to Montana where we planned to live for a while as lonely widower with son and governess until I officially fall in love with my employee and marry her._

_I confess, this whole hide-and-seek game had a certain attraction for us and gave us the opportunity to rediscover us - in all aspects of love!_

_We spent some wonderful carefree weeks until the date of our official engagement when my brother appeared._

_I didn’t wonder. It was just a question of time._

_I didn’t mind to meet him again. He’s family and my attitude towards family has changed. It was a pleasure to me to see him also if he was meant to be trouble and, indeed, he brought no good news._

_Daniel had a wanted poster in his pocket with my face on it. Obviously, Matthew Judge was still wanted because of murder. - You remember, the guy I have shot in my Pinkerton times … - Murder doesn’t come under the statute of limitations that’s why bounty hunters were on my heels and very close …_

_That means if I didn’t want to hang then Matthew Judge needed to die. That was the only way out._

_A long time, we had no idea how to do it until chance played into our hands._

_My heroic deed, you have read about, really happened. This exhausting live saving action didn’t kill me, but it was the perfect opportunity to pretend that my live has ended._

_I took a drug that caused the symptoms of a heart attack and slowed down my body functions for a while that a common country doctor without experiences in these matters could only determine my death. The rest was acting by all of us._

_In my last will, which I had made directly after the arrival with the notary, I had declared Ms Hamlin as Conner’s legal guardian. By the way, this step was not only made for Connor’s safety in case that something happens to me but also to prove Ms Hamlin’s true existence._

_After my funeral, Ms Hamlin and Connor remained only a few weeks more in our house in the country side until it was sold. They moved to a city house in Great Falls where Uncle Daniel visited them and introduced his old friend Captain Homer Jackson._

_Meanwhile, my brother had organised papers which confirm my existence._

_I also don’t ask how he did it, but I can imagine that my positive appearance as police knife in London was a bit helpful._

_Despite we are ordinary irreproachable citizens now – don’t dare to laugh! - we will not remain in the city. We decided to go where a new adventure is waiting for us._

_Just a few hours before I started this letter to you, I have made Ms Hamlin to a respectable woman. Yes, Reid, I’ve made my wife to my wife again, what was really high time regarding to her condition._

_I send this letter to you before I enter the train and then, the Jackson’s are off. Who knows where we will appear next, but be sure, I'll get back to you when we get there._

_So long._

_Jackson_

_P.S. Take care of my ring!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Morton observed Inspector Edmund Reid carefully whilst he was reading Jackson’s letter. She tried to read his gestures and saw him toggle between happiness, disbelief and amazement. Once or twice he smiled; then, he frowned, pursed his lips or shook his head.

After he had finished reading he laid the letter in front of him on the desk, took his glasses off and rubbed his nose bone.

Mimi’s beautiful brown eyes widened more and more in expectation of an expression of joy which would free her withdrawn bright smile and which would gave her a reason for an amicable, maybe a close embracement.      

Reid laid his palms on the desk beside the letter before he turned to Mimi.

“Thank you, Ms Morton.”

“What?”

“Thank you, Ms Morton” repeated Reid soberly. “Thank you that you took the effort to bring me this … information.”

Mimi stared at him incredulously.  

“What?” she asked again, more vivid than before. “That’s all you say?” 

Reid dodged her glance and nodded.  

“Of course, I must talk to my daughter … Mathilda … about her … crime. I think I’ll find a way to keep her punishment low.” He breathed deeply in and out. “Maybe a few days in a detention cell … if she cooperates and reveals the names of the accomplices. … Drummond, of course, is one of them. That’s for sure.” 

“What?” screamed Mimi. “You’re kidding!”

She glanced at him to find any indication for the idea of a joke, but she failed.  

Reid rubbed his chin. “Then, I need to contact the American authorities.”  

‘He couldn’t be serious’ thought Ms Morton and started laughing in hope the Inspector would let fall down his mask of earnestness.

“Come on, Edmund!” she urged “You’re obviously a great actor. I would hire you immediately. But now, please, stop this charade.” 

“What charade? Helping a convicted murderess to escape is a crime and a fugitive criminal must be caught – That’s the law!” 

This was the moment, when Mimi realised that Edmund Reid wasn’t acting. It felt like a punch in the stomach.  

Mimi shook her head and got up. Perplexity and anger grew in her, became stronger and stronger. She turned around and went to the door without a word, but before she left him she said with all possible poignancy: 

“You’re the greatest fool on earth, Edmund Reid! Instead of being cheerful, because fate had mercy with you and gave you back all that you have lost, you feel more comfortable to dump it! Obviously, you prefer to be lonely and abandoned and squalid – as I can clearly see here in this pigsty in which you are living. … Well, nobody can help someone who wants to remain in his chosen hell. Good bye forever!” 

(… to be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later …

Beautiful blooming chestnut trees lined the way on both sides, donated cooling shadows on this early afternoon. The sun was out since hours and shined with all its power. A little breeze blew and the few fluffy clouds in the sky were no threat for the wonderful day in late spring.

An open carriage drove unhurriedly along the avenue. Inside, Hermione Morton on her way to the church, to her nuptial. She was calm, rested within herself and enjoyed the pleasant ride through the lovely nature and her last moments as unmarried woman.

Her thoughts were far away that she first did not realise that the carriage suddenly stopped. As Mimi became aware of it she asked the driver: “What's the matter? Why did we stop?”

The man on the coach box hesitated before he turned over to his confused passenger.

Mimi’s eyes widened. “Mr Reid!”, she called out surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Reid’s steady gaze softened as he saw Ms Morton in all her beauty, emphasized by this fairy like outfit. It was the most stunning sight that he had ever seen in his entire life. His determination vanished.

He gulped and stammered: “I have cleaned my flat.”

“Good”, said Mimi, “and you came on my wedding day to tell me this?”

“Ahm …”

“Fine. If that’s all, we move on. I have an important appointment.”

Without a word, Reid jumped off the coach box, walked around the carriage, got into the carriage and sat down in opposite to Mimi. He delved into his pocket to take out a big envelope.

“I’ve gotten a new letter from the Captain”, he said. “He sent me his address and asked me to bring him back his ring.”

He reached Ms Morton a yellowed pack of paper, which must obviously have suffered whilst its travel around the world, and added, “money to buy a ticket was included too.”

Mimi took a glimpse. “Manaus”, she said. “Where is it?”

“South America”, answered Reid, “by ship from London to the port of Salvador…From there, according to Jackson’s instructions, on the marked route on the map over land and rivers through the jungle in the ‘Heart of the Amazon’.”

“Sounds exciting.” Mimi smiled. She pulled out the inside of the envelope: The letter - undeniably Jackson’s handwriting -, a map, bundles of different money, a ticket … and another ticket.

“There are two tickets”, said Mimi surprised.

Reid nodded. “I bought two because … I hoped …” He stopped.

“Look, Ms Morton! I’m not the Captain… This …” - He gestured to call her attention to the current situation. - “This is all the Jacksoness that I’m able to summon up … I’ve even punched your driver to take his place today.”

He breathed in. “I' m no man of adventures. Think about it: Me alone abroad … in the jungle.”

Mimi needed to chuckle regarding to this weird imagination.

Reid went on. “I need somebody who … That’s why …”

He laid his hand on hers and looked deep into her eyes. “Please, join me!”

Hermione said nothing and Reid couldn't figure her out at all.

“At the fork in the road we turn left, give the spurs to the horses and arrive in London in one hour. From there, it will take us about 20 minutes to get to the port, just in time to catch the steamer to Brazil.” Reid laughed. “You needn’t to pack. You've got everything in the carriage for your honeymoon. … Me too.”

Mimi frowned. “You expect me to give up my live, my future as a respectable lady? You expect me to affront my family, my friends and the man who put his faith and feelings in me … who wants to give me a pleasant existence at his side? … I should give up everything I have for a stupid act of foolishness? … For you?”

She looked at him, felt tears welling in her eyes, waited, hoped for the right words from him.

Reid couldn’t stand her demanding glance. He lowered his head.

“No”, he said after a while, “of course not.”

A tear ran out of Mimi eyes which she quickly wiped away. She snorted shortly to capture herself and said briefly: “Right turn to the church.”

Inspector Edmund Reid took the papers out of Ms Morton’s hands and left the carriage. Then, he sat back on the coach box.

The whip was popping. The carriage started moving and drove towards the fork in the road.

(… to be continued)


	6. Chapter 6

A month later … 

Edmund Reid smiled as he read Jackson’s words again. 

_He Reid,_

_I_ _told you that you will not get rid of me!_ _We think we have found a place where we will stay for a while or maybe forever. You will find our address with this letter._

_We made home here and feel very well. All of us are healthy and full of vigour to make this next part of our lives a success, especially my Caitlin._

_I wish she would slow down and does not put too much strain, now, just before the time has come and it could start any minute. But you know her. It’s like talking to an ox and how does the saying goes: As long as the mother feels good the child will be all right either._

_I’m sure you’ve asked yourself how we came up with the idea of this spot in the world._ _Well, it went like this …_

_After Matthew Judge’s death, it was wise to disappear for a while._

_Considering our usual separation times, a few weeks of absence would just feel like an extended weekend for Caitlin and for me that both of us could easily cope with it._

_So, we parted._

_I strolled with my brother through the land. We lived like the crooks we are. Booze, gambling, girls, one brawl or another, fun … We didn't think much about it. Back to the roots, you can say. Believe me, Reid, except of the girls – at least in my case -, we took all what was offered …_

_After nearly eight weeks of male freedom, I wished my wife and my son back. Yes, I’ve missed them and the fact of empty pockets was also a good reason to return._

_The welcome in front of staff and neighbours was as it could be expected for a respectable woman who would give refuge to the uncle of her fosterling and his ‘unknown’ friend._

_Behind the curtains, I hoped for endless love and passion. After all, we haven’t seen us for weeks, but what I got was clamour, of course._

_I tell you, Reid, this new ‘truthfulness – no secrets’ thing in our relationship is not very helpful._

_A_ _nyway, we wrangled, not because of the gambled away money, but because of my erratic lifestyle as rascal in my weeks of absence._

_Women! They don’t understand that men need to take a break from ordinary respectable life what’s the true struggle of a man like me, especially when it is probably the last time in his life._

_But one must say I wasn’t completely broke. Indeed, I had won a rubber plantation in South America in a poker game._

_Imagine how thrilled my wife was when I showed her the property document. It extended my stay in the staff area for a few nights and delayed our official rapprochement._

_Did I mention that we needed to start the game of courting from scratch? But this time it was Ms Hamlin who should fall in love with Captain Homer Jackson. Hilarious, isn't it!_

_I am sure; Caitlin would have sulked longer with me when she wouldn’t have kept a secret herself that urged to hurry._

_Obviously, Matthew Judge has left something which, to my great surprise, I discovered in our first night of reunion. Well, with all the layers of fabric, scarves and shawls which women wear during the winter time not to cool down, the obvious is easy to overlook – not only for me._

_It was a blessing that all those new people around us didn’t know her that it was no big deal to pretend just to be a big girl._

_I forgot my glorious rubber price and preferred to play with my son, but Caitlin didn’t. She busied herself deeply with this matter of rubber and came finally to the conclusion that this would be a good business, a useful and unquestionable occupation for us, so to speak a purpose of life._

_What I should say… After she had forced me to read tons of books about rubber, I only could agree with her._

_This rubber stuff is an unbelievably versatile material. You can’t imagine what all you can do with it._

_I started to note my ideas which became clearer day by day. I was on fire, as well as Caitlin who checked the rubber prices even before she went vomiting because of her continuing morning sickness._

_At some point it just became clear that we will go to South America and claim our property. For us, it was a real plan with a concrete future perspective._

_And for Daniel? I don’t know, but he came with us._

_We organised the needed things, packed and were off._

_On the way, we learned a few words Portuguese. What indeed was a good idea, because English is rare in the Amazon rainforest._

_Meanwhile we get along with our few scraps quite well and the rest we explain with hands and feet._

_Except of Connor - He is a crack speaker. He had learned the language quickly from his new kiddo friends. Yeah, my boy is amazing and like a sponge which sucks everything inside – good and bad._

_It seems that we are going to settle down seriously._

_By the way, Reid, I want my ring back. So please, move your ass and bring it to me!_

_I attached everything that you will need for the travel._

_See ya!_

_Jackson_  

Reid folded the letter and put it back into his jacket pocket like he had done it often in the last days.  

He took a fresh envelope and wrote Jackson’s address on the empty surface of the paper. Then, he took the Captain’s ring, put it in the envelope, closed it and laid all down on the desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Running a rubber plantation including the production of rubber articles in a foreign country is truly a bold undertaking. Especially, if you have no idea about the plants and their cultivation; and if it seemed that the plant production and growth sector turns out to become unprofitable in near future. 

Fortunately, numbers speak the same language all over the world and Susan quickly realised the problems from the books.  

The solution was simple: Sell! 

The plantation sector was sold to the one of the competitors. They kept the rubber production facilities and immediately invested the money from the plantation sale in necessary renovations and improvements. 

This was a clever move, as the increased production meant that the processing capacities of the competition were no longer sufficient, so that they had to resort to the production facilities of ' _Jackson's Rubber’_ factory.  

Furthermore, ' _Jackson's Rubber_ ' was independent and could choose the best supplier with the best rubber quality for its rubber products.   

They concentrated on the preparation and packaging of natural rubber for shipping and the manufacture of intermediate products first.

That kept the business going well.

In the next step, they wanted to launch their own products on the market.  Susan was in charge of business and marketing, Jackson of production facilities and inventions – equal partners in their family business.    

+++ 

It was just before five in the afternoon. The sun was still high in the sky and tirelessly heated up the surroundings. Swelling clouds, high humidity. Every step, every movement was actually too much in this climate.  

Nevertheless, one saw a man strolling down the street, deeply absorbed in the one-sided conversation with his belly.  

On closer inspection, the supposedly colourfully wrapped wealth paunch turned out to be a protective cocoon for a small human being, which was carried in front of him by his father. 

"It's true", said Jackson to his bundle, "we must count on the women's needs. But I really don't know which idea we should realise first: The one to avoid such cute little things like you or the one to keep you dry."  

He rubbed his chin.  

"I mean both are true gold mines", he said, "but we can't do both in one launch. We must focus on one first." 

It seems that the baby answered with babble, but continued to sleep. Jackson turned into the next side street.   

“If we concentrate on the protection hull – improved version, of course, which means thinner, cheaper and easier to use - , our customer potential could easily include more men too … “  

The baby babbled again and moved a bit.  

“I’m talking about responsible men”, said Jackson with a grin. “Yes! They exist! … As well as the clever men who can see the advantages: Endless fu … “ – he stopped and corrected himself – “ I mean, endless nights of love without consequences.” 

The baby yawned and continued to sleep whilst Jackson had reached the stairs of his house.   

“Of course, lots of testing would be necessary what I would do myself with your mother. That’s the best way to find deficiencies and is ideal for proper marketing.” 

He walked through the hall into his lab.  

“… and if a test fails”, he laughed, “then we must go on with the invention for dry babies.”  

He freed himself and his offspring from the sling and threw it aside. Then, he tapped on the sleeping baby’s bottom and nodded after he found it dry. 

“Good child”, he said. “Now, keep it until your mother is around.”  

He laid the baby in the basket, plucked on the rubber ropes which were mounted at it and immediately, the basket started to hop up and down. 

Jackson turned around to his desk.  

His glance fell on a letter with his name written in Reid’s handwriting. He lifted it up, opened it in joyful expectation and found his ring. 

+++   

 Jackson called for Susan who appeared a moment later in the lab.  

“What’s the matter?” she asked, “something wrong with Eddie?” 

Jackson, sitting sad with lowered head on his desk, shook his head. “It’s not baby Eddie”, he said and lifted up his hand to show the ring to his wife. “It’s big Eddie. He will not come.”   

Susan walked to Jackson. She laid a hand on his shoulder. “It means nothing.” She lifted his head up to look into his eyes, smiled. “Maybe he had sent it ahead. … You know him. He’s a stiff English man who was sent into the hot Latin American jungle. He needs time for overthinking the situation first! “  

Jackson nodded but he didn’t believe this easing explanation.  

Susan sensed that and changed the subject. “Did you booth have a nice walk?” 

“Of course, we discussed the future direction of the business which – as you can see – “Jackson pointed to the baby bed, “was very exhausting.”    

“Did Eddie get a new nappy?” asked Susan. 

“Nope!” said Jackson, “wasn’t necessary yet.” 

Susan rolled her eyes and sighed.  

When the Captain was alone with his little girl then he had no excuse not to do unpleasant things like nappies changing and of course he did it without rant. But when her mother was around there was no necessity to waste energy in something she was better at. Then, he preferred to frolic around with his boy.     

Judge junior in his mind asked Jackson: “Where’s Connor?”  

“Outside in the garden”, answered Susan, “occupied with cat training. He still wants her to fetch thrown sticks like his doggie does.” 

“I suppose, not very successful …” 

Susan chuckled. “The cat completely ignores him, hides again and again in the flower bushes … but one must say he’s very dogged in this matter.” 

“What’s with Daniel?” 

“In the kitchen”, knew Susan, “helping Esperanza with the dinner.” 

“I absolutely support his newly discovered love for housework” said Jackson with a big grin, “also if it means that we will not eat in time.”

He laid his hands on Susan’s hips and drew her closer. “Let us use these precious moments of rare togetherness for another product test …” 

She bent to reach her husband’s lips, kissed him passionately to show him her full agreement to his brilliant proposal. A second later, she was lying with the back on the desk, Jackson between her legs, who was fiddling hastily to lift up her skirt and petticoat.  

He had just lifted up the fabrics over his wife’s knees when they heard a loud harrumph from the side. 

Jackson stopped and both looked up.  

+++ 

Edmund Reid was standing there, proper dressed in a bright light linen suit, with lifted hand and stretched out fingers; and each finger stuck in a rubber hull.  

“What funny things!” said the Inspector with seriousness “Do you really think a man has the nerves in the delicate situation of attack to cover his sword with one of these before storming the fortress? I mean, he needs all the energy for the act itself, needn’t he?” Reid waved the rubber fingers hand. 

“Reid!” yelled Jackson, let go of Susan, turned around and ran happily towards the unexpected guest. He embraced him passionately, what Reid – who wasn’t familiar with these kind of friendship affirmation - visibly confused.  

The Inspector cleared his throat again and said, "Captain, your pants!" 

“What?” 

“It’s still wide open.” 

Jackson looked down on himself, determined that Reid was right, and fixed the contretemps. In the meantime Susan had also tidied up herself and got up to welcome the dear foreigner. 

“Mr Reid, how wonderful that you took the efforts of this long journey to visit the Captain. I'm happy to see you, too”, she said honestly, but with distance. “I suppose you will stay for a while.”   

“If there’s room …” 

“Of course”, said Jackson. "Good friends will always get a seat at our table and a bed, too!" He tapped the Inspector on his shoulder who was smiling. 

“Good to hear”, said a voice from behind.  

It was Connor, the young Judge boy. He had built himself up in the door frame and confidently proclaimed “then, I will bring my girlfriend to dinner.” 

“Since when do you have a girlfriend?”  

“Since very, very long”, said the kid and made it concrete, “since, at least, ten minutes. I found her outside in the garden playing with my cat. She is very pretty and kind and I will marry her, but first, I bring her to dinner.” 

“Don’t you think you should introduce your girlfriend to your parents first, young man” said Susan.  

Her son frowned thoughtfully for a moment. Then he disappeared and reappeared shortly afterwards, with a young woman by his hand.   

Connor looked seriously into the amazed crowd.

“That’s her and she is mine”, he made unmistakably clear and explained. “Her name is Ms Hermione Morton, but you can call her Mimi.” 

 THE END

****************************************************

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

****************************************************

 


End file.
